Jalen X
by Jabuscus
Summary: After losing all trust from most of family and friends, Jalen Watterson becomes a deranged killer and goes on a rampage...but what happens when a killer gets an upgrade?
1. The Accident

**Chapter 1:The Accident**

As Jalen Watterson walks down the halls of Elmore Jr. High with his two brothers to an assembly Jalen says something "So you guys think you'll win anything at this assembly thing?" Gumball replied "Nope." Darwin added "Not a chance." "Well maybe you...i mean you could... i got nothin." Jalen said. "Jalen Watterson please report to the principal's office immediately." Principal Brown said through the loud speaker. "Ah man i didn't even do anything! Jalen yelled as he walked towards the principals office.

As he arrived to the principals office he said "What ever it is im in for let me tell this, whatever crime i did wrong let me ask you this, whose fault is it the man who did it? Or the man that could have stopped it?" Jalen said in a deep voice, Principal Brown was almost under his desk shivering in fear "I just wanted to tell you your out of lunch money." He said before fainting "Oh well its a good thing i brought this then huh?" Jalen said exiting the principals office with a 20$ bill in hand "Good i needed some." Said a voice, Jalen turned and said "Tina." Tina walked up to Jalen and said "Give me the money or else." Jalen grew angry "You know what Tina? No im sick of you pushing everyone around i and im standing up for evryone else you've bullied and if its a fight you want." Jalens cat claws then came out "Then its a fight your gonna get." Tina then roared at Jalen and started to run at him.

"Hey Gumball where's Jalen this assembly's 20 minutes in and he's not here." Darwin asked "Im sure that he's fine, i mean seriously the dude lives with us." Gumball answered "Ok lets listen to what this dork has to say." Gumball added staring at a man who was holding chemicals "Now children remember to never try this at home without parental assistance and safety gear." The man was slowly bringing the chemicals together."And also remember to only put or drop or else it will explo-" His sentence was cut off by Jalen and Tina busting in through the wall Tina hit Jalen with her tail hitting him right next to the man "Why you little!' Jalen yelled going for a punch, but his elbow hit the man in the face and he **accidentally **combined all the chemicals together and they started to bubble "Uh oh." Jalen said "RUN ITS GONNA BLOW!" Someone said and everyone started to run towards the exit as Jalen was running to the exit Tina hit him next to the chemicals and went out the exit Jalen got up and ran as fast as he could but by the time he got to the exit the chemicals exploded and Jalen flew through 6 walls before getting outside he's been through worse, he saw his family, and friends looking at the school so he looked as well...the school was totaled. "Opps..uh sorry guys i was... and then she... and then the ugh nevermind." Jalen said looking down when he looked back up he saw everyone looking frustrated at him. "This will not end well." Jalen said in his thoughts.

**What will happen next? Looks like Jalen's in a pickle, how's he gonna get himself out of this one? Find Out next chapter. **


	2. The Decision

**Chapter 2:The Decision**

As the Watterson family walked home everyone looked angerly at Jalen "Again im really sorry guys." Jalen said sadly "Its ok dude we know you were only trying to stand up to Tina." Darwin said "I just dont know how mom will take it." Anias said "Im sure she'll take it fine." Gumball said "Really?" Jalen said a little happier "No dude i was just trying to make you feel better." Gumball said and then it happened they approached the house they opened the door to see their mom standing there "You three go to your rooms now." She told Gumball,Darwin, and headed to their room and then mom started "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUNG MAN**!" She yelled "I was just standing up for myself " Jalen told her back "**AND HOW DOES THAT RELATE TO YOU DESTROYING THE SCHOOL!" **"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT STUPID T-REX DECIDED TO HIT ME AGAINST SOME CHEMICALS,YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF, THAT'S MOTHER OF THE YEAR LADIES AND GENTLEM-" Jalen was cut off by a slap to the face by Nichole, she slapped him so hard his cheek was bleeding.

The door bell then rang Nichole answered it to see the doughnut cop "Mam im afraid im going to have to take your child away." He said,and Nichole didn't even resist she let the cop in to take her son "NO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME,HELP GUMBALL,DARWIN,ANIAS,DAD ANYONE PLEASE HELP! Jalen begged crying thats when Gumball,Darwin,and Anias came down also crying " DONT LET THEM TAKE JALEN AWAY!" Darwin yelled,but Nichole was holding them back "Sorry kids you need to learn that if you do something bad you hae to face the consequences." The doughnut cop finally got Jalen in the car,and started to drive away but his car needed gas so he stopped at a gas station. Jalen noticed that the cop didn't put cuffs on him and also saw a piece of paper he had to make the ultimate decision Go to jail,or escape and hide... He chose to hide he wrote a letterand then opened the door and ran into the woods near a campsite. The doughnut cop came back to the car and saw what happened he reported it then went back to the Watterson house,Nichole heard the door knock and answered it to see the cop again "Is there a problem officer?" she asked,all the cop did was give her the letter and left Nichole read the letter and it said "**Dear Family,i cannot bear the thought of going to prison so im deciding to run away,i dont know if ill ever see you again buti love you...most of you,Signed Jalen.**

**WOW That was intense,leave a review and let me know what you think about this one,but nowits time for Chapter 3.**


	3. The Birth Of A Killer

**Chapter 3:The Birth Of A Killer**

As Jalen was running into the woods,he heard screams from the near by campsite"The hell's goin on?" He thought as he continued into the woods,and he stopped to read a sign "**WELCOME TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE!" **He heard more screams and ran to the sounds.

(Play this for dramatic effect /b71j1v5oyOY)

He followed to screams to the counselor's cabin,he slowly opened the door to see a brown beagle wearing a counselor's shirt.

"Are you alright?" Jalen asked the female dog.

"Dead..their all dead." She said beginning to tear up.

"Who's dead?" He asked horrified.

"All the other counselor's..me and you are the only living people left." She said.

"We have to get out of he-." Just the a crossbow arrow went through her head.

"OOOHH SHIT!" Jalen yelled as he ran out of the cabin and into the woods,and as he was running he tripped over a body,a body he knew.

" ?" He said looking at the corpse. He got back to his feet and started running again,but before he could start running,someone shoved him back to the ground,he looked up to the figure to see a white cat about thirty-seven.

"It's ok child,come here." She said,she was holding a knife.

"What do you what from me?" Jalen said crawling backwards now.

"You saw what I did,I have to finish you now." She said coming closer.

"Why did you kill them?" Jalen asked scared.

"Because they let my son drown..His name was Jason,he was my only should have been watching him...And now that you know you must die!" She said bringing the knife down.

Jalen rolled so he wouldn't get stabbed,he kicked the lady in the stomach and began to sprint. He sprinted into a barn and looked for a place to hide,that's when he found it. A all-mighty machete hanging on the wall,he grabbed it and climbed a ladder hiding behind four stacks of hay.

She came in the barn "Come out child,let's not make this hard." But what was strange was that she was responding to every sentence she said "Kill mommy kill." Jalen looked at the hay got up and said "Kill this you freak!" He said pushing down the hay,he then jumped and ran outside.

He was running and ended up at the end of the dock "Shit." He said, He turned around with his machete in the air,the woman was standing about 4 feet away from him.

"Well,well looks like this little goose chase ends here." She said holding her knife tight.

"I will kill you!" Jalen threatened.

"Well' see." She said.

She then started to sprint towards Jalen, So he had no choice...He cut her head off.

Jalen stood there and then.. He started to laugh "Ha...Ha..HA HA HA HA..HA HA HA HA HA!" He found pleasure in killing that woman.

Then he remembered something else in the barn,he walked back with the machete still in his hand. He looked on the ground and there it was. A hockey mask. He remembered what his friends did,what Tina did,what his Mom did.

"I will now wear this mask with pride in killing,and move in silence forever." He then put on the mask and walked away in silence.

Jalen's mind was now gone.

**WHOA JALEN GOT F*CKED UP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE WATTERSONS EVER SEE JALEN AGAIN? IF YOU HAVE QUSETIONS READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JALEN X!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER MY USERNAME IS JABUSCUS124,INSTAGRAM FOR READING!**


	4. Four Years Later

Chapter 4:Four Years Later

It's been four years,Four years since Jalen became the Crystal Lake Killer.

Our Chapter begins at the Watterson house.

Anias was packing her bags because she was going to the Crystal Lake Research facility because Anias may have found the secret to regeneration.

"Anias are you sure that you should be going with all those murders?" A now 16 Year old Gumball asked his now 8 year old sister.

"It'll be fine there are going to be guards there and You,Lexy,Darwin,Penny,Carrie,Alan,Carmen,Tobias,Joe,and Tina are going." Anias said.

"You know I hate Tina ." Gumball said angrily.

"Well she ows me for taking my doll four years ago." Anias said back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Lexy Gumball,and Jalen's twin sister wearing a short blue skirt and black shirt said.

"KIDS TIME TO GO!" Nichole said to them.

They went and picked up everyone else and headed to Crystal Lake.

At Crystal Lake Jalen Watterson was sharpening his machete in his underground room so no one would find where he is. He heard some bells ring as he stood up with his newly sharpened machete and climbed out of his cave to see two teens walking around.

Jalen aimed his machete and threw it into one of their heads "OH MY GOD BRITTANY,YOU SON OF A BITCH ILL KILL YOU!" The other said picking up the machete and running towards Jalen. Jalen grabbed his throat and chocked until his fingers went through his neck. He dropped the body and dragged both the bodies to his cave.

As Gumball and the gang arrived they stopped for a minute to admire the beauty.

"This place is awesome!" Tobias said

"Ok guys I rented you a cabin so I could work in peace." Anias said pointing at a cabin.

"Ok...I call dibs on a window room!" Lexy yelled as she headed for the cabin,as everyone else started to follow.

Anias was escorted by some guards to the Research Facility. Gumball had the feeling that he was being watched.

"You ok Gumball?" Penny asked.

"I just got the feeling that I'm being watched." Gumball replied

"What are you guys waiting for?" Darwin said pulling Gumball towards the cabin. But Gumball was right, in the bushes out of Gumball's view stood Jalen,waiting for a moment to strike.

As Gumball put his bags on his bed he went to the living room of the cabin.

"Dude this place is huge." Gumball told Darwin.

"I know I think I might get lost in here!" Darwin answered back.

"Sooo.. What do you guys wanna do?" Lexy asked.

"I dunno about you guys but me and Carmen are going to the lake and ride in the boat!" Alan said excited as him and Carmen walked out the door.

"Ook?" Gumball said.

"Who wants to take shots?" Tobias asked holding a bottle of tequila.

Gumball slowly walked up to him and slapped him right across the face.

"What do you think this is a horror movie and plus we're all sixteen." Gumball shouted back.

"Who wants to play pool?" Penny asked reveling a pool table.

"Ok." Everyone said but Tina said.

"I'm going for a walk." She said exiting the room.

**What do you think is going to happen? Find out in the next chapyet. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Bad Memories Put To Rest

Chapter 5:Bad Memories put to rest

As Carmen and Alan started up the boat Alan asked.

"You wanna water ski?"

Carmen looked at the boat.

"Let's do it!" She yelled grabbing onto the water skis and told Alan to start the boat,but little did they know a man was standing in the bushes with 1 machete and 1 crossbow.

Carmen was pretty decent on the water skis and she even did a flip or two.

"WWOO-" Alan yelled before he was shot by the box and popped like a ballon.

(Get it because Alan is a ballon... To cheesy?)

"Alright Alan stop the boat lets get back to the others!" Carmen yelled with no response.

"ALAN STOP THE **BOAT!"** She yelled. But then the boat stopped.

Carmen then swam to the boat and pulled herself onto it.

"Alan what the AHHHHH!" She screamed when she saw Alan's massacre.

Just then Jalen burst out of the water, grabbed Carmen(despite the fact that she had a bunch of spines on her) And dragged her underwater.

As Gumball hit the last ball the game was over.

"Dude where did you learn to play pool like that?" Carrie asked.

"I dunno skills I guess." Gumball replied.

"Where is Tobias he's been gone for 20 minutes." Joe asked the group.

"I'm right over here!" Tobias said with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Tobias your drunk give me the bottle." Gumball said walking towards Tobias.

"Or what your gonna run away like your stupid brother.

That pushed Gumball over the top. He ran towards Tobias and pushed him against the wall with arm on Tobias' throat choking him.

"Don't you ever make fun of my brother again because If you do I'll rip your heart out and watch that devil I call a turtle eat it." Gumball said to Tobias angrily before Lexy,Penny,and Joe pulled him off of Tobias, he then fell to the ground and started to cough like crazy.

"Dude you need to chill out!" Lexy yelled at Gumball.

Gumball just put a death stare at her before going back to his room.

Tina was deep in the forest on her walk before she heard some twigs pop.

"Who's out there?" She asked the wilderness.

Jalen was standing about 15 feet away from her, but when he saw her he remembered what she did to him, why he's the man he is today. He pulled out his machete and threw it right at Tina's leg, He never missed his shots.

Tina screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Jalen pulled the machete out of her leg and looked at her tail. He remembered when she hit him towards the chemicals and almost killing him. He flung his machete down as hard as he could into her tail, cutting it clean off.

Blood oozed out of her tail,and leg. Jalen walked right up to her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Please don't I'll do anything!" She begged.

But Jalen didn't care, he put his machete right through her throat and sliced right through the right side of her neck, then the other side.

He put his machete in is holder and kicked her head right off her body.

That was the only memory he had, and he put it to rest.

**Well that was...fun? What will happen next you'll find out next Chapter.**

**If you have a story idea inbox me.**

**I also wanna thank Fanfiction legend lexboss for letting me use her character.**

**Well that's all Bye Bye!**


	6. Much Success and Little Death(JK!)

Chapter 6:Much Success and Little Death.(Just Kidding!)

As Jalen was throwing Tina's remains into the lake,he noticed it was sundown and headed back to his underground **home.**

He didn't walk far,the door to get into the cave was in camouflage so you couldn't see it,he grabbed the handle and threw the door open and hopped down into it.

At the research facility Anias was working with another scientist on the re-generation.

"So when they heal if they lost the body part again,would it grow back?" He asked. He was a dolphin and like Darwin,grew legs,he's a smart person indeed.

"Nonsense if you have that body part with you,when you re-generate it, it will reattach... But If you have a big wound and you don't have the body part,the missing part of your body will be an almost indescribable metal." She replied.

"And your sure this is safe for the people?" He added to that statement.

"Yeah I mean what are you a serial killer?" She said.

"HaHaHaHa!" They both laughed.

They put a rabbit with a missing leg on the re-generation table and put the leg on the nub.

Anias started up the machine and a bunch of micro-managers re-attached the leg and nub together.

"Oh my god we did it!" Anias stated proudly.

"This is incredible I'll tell the general to come right way!" The dolphin said.

Anias pulled out her phone and called Gumball's number.

"Hello." Gumball answered.

"Gumball it's me I did it, I created re-generation!"

"Whoa really that's awesome I'll tell the others."

"Cool I'll be over in a minute."

"Great see you in a little."

Anias then hung up the phone.

"Can I go to the cabin with my brother?" Anias asked.

"Kid your the chief executive you can do whatever you want." He told her.

"Great!" She said happily as she was escorted by guards to the cabin.

"Guys Anias did it!" Gumball yelled to the group followed by cheers.

"This is so cool,you think we'll get any credit for being related to her?" Darwin asked.

"I'm sure of it." Gumball replied.

"Guys that's not how things work." Lexy told the two.

"Booo!" They both said.

"Hey guys I'm going to the tool shed so I can get tools to fix the arcade machine." Joe said pointing to the game.

Joe walked towards the shed and opened the shed door.

"Who's these landlords sure are busy with things." Joe said to himself looking in the shed where there were tons of tools.

"Why is this here?" He asked looking at a fridge.

He opened the fridge reveling tons of beer. He picked one up and read the label.

"This is the most fucked up shit ever...Sounds legit!" Joe said opening the bottle and taking a swig.

He was drunk and saw a hockey stick and picked it up.

"Banana Joe is the hockey champ Ahhhh Woo!" Joe said to himself.

He walked backwards and bumped into something to reveal a man wearing a hockey mask.

"Here take this and now you are an official member of the dick sucking hockey team Ha Ha Ha!" Joe said laughing to himself.

The man grabbed the stick and hit Joe right across the face with it and some banana came out.

"YOU FUCKER!" Joe said punching the mans mask clean off to see.

"Jalen?" Joe said.

Jalen hadn't heard that in a long time... And he hated that name,he grabbed the mask and put it back on,then grabbed Joe by the neck and chocked as hard as he could.

He choked so hard that he ripped right through Banana Joe's peel and got banana everywhere.

He then got the remaining peel and threw it into the furnace.

Jalen stood there for a few minutes then went outside.

**Yes That's Chapter Six.**

**What will happen next read on to find out.**

**Leave a review and let me know whay YOU think.**

**Thanks to lexboss for letting me use Lexy.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. He out there

Chapter 7:He out there.

Gumball heard the doorbell ring so he opened it to see Anias.

"Hey little sis c'mon in!" Gumball told his sister as she walked in.

"OHHH it's the girl of the hour!" Darwin yelled.

Everyone started asking questions to Anias and how she did it. Again the doorbell rang.

"It's probably the pizza guy." Penny said.

"I'll get it." Gumball The the group.

He opened the door to see Bobert wearing a pizza man uniform.

"Hey Bobert you a pizza guy now?" Gumball asked.

"Yes yes I am,and that will **be** $10.49." He said back.

Gumball paid for the pizza.

"Hey why don't you chill here?" Gumball asked Bobert again.

"Ok I will,I hate this job." Bobert answered as he walked into the house.

Just then all the power went out.

"Oh god Joe is still out there." Tobias said heading towards the door.

"Tobias don't go man." Gumball tried to convince him.

"It's ok bro." Tobias said walking out.

He walked to the shed and opened the door.

"Joe?" He asked the silence.

He looked at the wall to see a banana stain.

"What the fuck?" Tobias said backing up as he bumped into someone.

He turned around to see it was a man with a hockey mask on, covered in banana.

"Oh god." Tobias said trying to run out the door but Jalen stopped him and threw him against the ground.

Tobias got a screwdriver and stabbed the man in the chest as he ran outside.

Jalen ripped the screwdriver out and picked up the axe and threw it right at Tobias's back, Tobias fell to the ground crying.

"Guys help me,there's someone out here GUYS!"

Gumball heard it.

"Guys Tobias is in trouble." Gumball said looked out the window.

"OH GOD!" Gumball yelled.

Everyone else went to the window to see Tobias attempting to crawl to the door with an axe in his back.

Just then Jalen came from the corner,took the axe out of his back,put it on his neck,held it up high and then WHAM!

Darwin turned around and threw up.

"This is horrific..but on the bright side we know what color his blood is." Gumball said looking at his rainbow blood.

"Not even cool dude." Lexy said still looking.

Carrie picked up the phone and called the cops.

"Cops are on their way." Carrie told the group.

Penny was still looking outside.

"I can't belive what I just saw,it happened so fast." She said tearing up.

Gumball held onto her.

"I know but look on the bright side he's in a better place now, I think." He said looking at the massacre.

Anias was crying in the corner.

"Are we going to be ok?" She asked her older sister.

"Yeah we're gonna be fine." Lexy said.

They then saw lights coming from outside.

"That god it's the police!" Darwin said.

The doughnut cop knocked on the door.

"Police open up."

Right then Jalen jumped on the roof and stabbed the doughnut cop... Through his hole.

"Sir your under arr-" He was cut off by Jalen pulling the machete up cutting his skull in half.

"Oh Fuck!" Gumball yelled seeing the machete through the door then being pulled out.

Anias started to cry even more and everyone else was worried.

"Guys we need to get out of here." Carrie said.

"But how,that guy is out there." Lexy said.

"Thats why we run." Carrie added to her previous statement.

"So who's in?" Carrie asked putting her hand in.

Then Darwin put his hand in,then Lexy,then Penny,then Bobert,then Anias.

"C'mon Gumball." Anias said.

"No way we'll die."

"Better than sitting in here waiting for him." Carrie said.

"Ugh fine." Gumball put his hand in.

**What will happen next,when will I shut up in the story,find out in Chapter 8.**

**I wanna give credit to lexboss for letting me use Lexy.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Follow,and favorite.**

**And if this start gets at least 500 views by January 21st (my bday) then I'll make a sequel.**

**Bye-Bye.**


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8:The Escape.

As Gumball and the gang were making the escape plan Gumball said.

"Ok we get there then what?"

Anias answered his question with.

"If he follows us the guards will handle him."

Ok we should split up Me,Darwin,and Bobert will go out the back,You,Anias,Carrie,and Penny will go out the front."

All the girls looked blankly at Gumball.

"Really Gumball?" Penny said.

"K bye love you to!" Gumball said running out the backdoor with Bobert,and Darwin. Then the girls ran out the front.

As the boys were running,Gumball stepped in something wet,he looked down to see Tobias's blood all over his foot.

"Well when we get there I'm sawing this foot off." He said to himself before starting to run again.

Jalen saw that Gumball left a blood trail as he was running, now he'll lead him to wherever they are going.

As the girls were running Anias pulled out a radio, activated it and said.

"Hurry come get us we had ten people 1 dead, three missing,and 7 survivors we need you NOW!" She yelled in the radio.

"Dude this is really gross!" Gumball said still leading a blood trail.

"It looks like it feels really gross." Darwin said.

Moments after that the boys,and the girls met up.

"Penny you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered.

"I think we lost him." Darwin said.

Next thing you know it a machete goes right through Carrie.

"See,there's perks to being a ghost." She told everyone.

The guards arrived right after that sentence.

"We saw what just happened,get on and go to the research facility." The leader of the guards told Anias.

"What about you?" Anias asked.

"I'm going to end this guy." He said cocking his gun.

He was a tall strong cat,black fur,holding an AK-47.

And he wasn't alone,there were two more shorter,less strong cats,one white,one black.

""You sure about this chief?" The white one asked."

That one was then pulled into the darkness,and the only thing you heard was a.

"Ugh."

He was then throw back into sight,he had a severe stab wound in the back.

"Oh God!" The other only said.

"Keep it together soldier." The chief said.

Then a machete was visibly seen go through his back and shoved out.

"Shit!" The chief said activating his armor,it looked very similar to Master Chiefs costume.

"Like my armor?" He asked the darkness.

"So,you think the darkness is your friend..I've been training in the darkness for years."

He turned around and fired some shots to hit Jalen three times.

Jalen got up and dropped his machete.

"Ah hand-to-hand combat."

He then dropped his gun.

"Just the way I like it."

Chief ran to Jalen and punched him in the stomach with no reaction.

"Though guy are ya?" He said attempting to punch him in the face. But it was caught by Jalen's hand,and twisted open.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Chief yelled dropping to the ground. Jalen grabbed his necked and snapped it, picking up his machete heading towards the research facility.

As the gang made it to the research facility,the general had heard what happened.

"Watterson what's going on?" He asked.

He was a gorilla,obviously wearing a generals uniform.

"General Striker there is a murderer oh there,and he killed one of my friends,possibly three more." She told him.

The general looked at the guy who owned the place.

"Put this place on lockdown I don't want anymore people besides the chief,and his men."

"Yes sir."

He ran to a control station and put the place on lockdown.

"Son you got something on your foot." The general told Gumball.

"I know sir,you got a saw I can borrow for a second I'm cutting it off."

"That won't be necessary,just go wash it off."

"Alright." Gumball said looking for the bathroom so he could clean off his foot.

Just then the front door started to be banged on.

"You don't think-." Lexy was cut off by Bobert.

"It's him." He said after scanning the windows.

"Shit." Darwin said.

"GUARDS!" Striker yelled,then six guards came to the door all armed with guns.

The door was busted down by your second favorite hockey mask killer Jalen. The guards began to shoot him, but he showed no pain,he grabbed one of their throats and pushed his machete right through it.

Jalen grabbed the dead ones gun and shot two other guards in the head,he again picked up his machete cutting two of their heads off,he was shot in the shoulder so he snapped the guys neck...slowly.

Their was one left,he dropped his gun and begged to live,Jalen took one step then turned around and struck his machete down on his skull.

Gumball,the gang,and the general didn't stick around.

"They aren't going to make it." Lexy said.

"Nonsense my men can handle it." The general said.

"AGHHHHHH!" Is all they heard.

"You were saying?" Gumball said.

They passed a room that said "OPERATION ATAMANTIUM".

"What does that mean?" Gumball curiously asked.

"Oh operation atamantium was rant to be the secret to fighting,you would get regeneration and have metal claws come out of your knuckles." Striker said.

"What do you mean was?" Penny asked.

"No one ever survived the operation." Striker responded.

"So what do we do now?" Darwin asked.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger.**

**But I know you can't wait for next chapter, it's called:Chapter 9:Time for an upgrade.**

**I wanna thank lexboss for letting me use Lexy**

**Leave a review,hit that favorite button,and hit that follow button.**

**Bye-Bye.**


	9. Time for an upgrade

Chapter 9:Time for an upgrade

"So what do we do now?" Darwin asked.

"First we need to find someplace safe." Gumball told him.

They looked around looking for a good place to hide.

"Quick in here." Lexy said opening the door as the others walked in. Little did they know the door said "REGENERATION ROOM."

They did a head count to see if they had everyone.

"Ok good everyone's here." Carrie said.

"I think we lost him." Striker said.

Just then the door was being banged on.

"Oh no he's found us." Anias said.

"Hello let me in." Said the dolphin scientist from the other side of the door.

Anias went to the door and opened it.

"Hurry Billy." She said.

But Billy was too late, a machete went through his mouth and Billy fell to the ground.

"OH GOD!" Anias screamed falling back.

Jalen opened the door and walked in, Gumball looked to the left to see a sharp metal stick. He picked it up and said.

"You guys go hide I'll stay."

"Gumball no don't." Anias said.

"Just go, Darwin lead them."

"No I'm staying here." Darwin said.

"I'm sorry but this is i fight I have to battle without you."

Darwin nodded his head, grabbed Anias and he and the rest of the group started to run.

"Ok punk lets go." Gumball said.

Gumball ran up to him and kicked his hand, making him drop his machete,Gumball punched him in the face,putting a crack in Jalen's mask.

That ticked him off. Jalen grabbed Gumball's head,and slammed his fist down on his head. Gumball dropped his stick and fell to his knees.

Jalen picked up the stock and slammed it across Gumball's face, busting him open. Gumball retaliated and punched Jalen's stomach. Jalen showed no reaction and grabbed Gumball's throat chocking him.

Gumball was running out of ideas and breath. Gumball's face was turning dark blue so he pulled off Jalen's mask making Jalen let go of him.

Gumball was looking at the back of Jalen's head, then Jalen turned around looking Gumball right in the eyes.

Gumball was in disbelief.

"Jalen?" Gumball asked.

Jalen grabbed his machete and threw it at Gumball's shoulder.

"OOOWW!" Gumball yelled in pain.

Jalen put his mask back on, then both of them heard a voice say.

"Ineciate Combat mode."

Bobert then grew, and got big guns shooting Jalen repeatedly.

He shot Jalen's left leg off,then his right pec to his right arm,and half of Jalen's face. Jalen's body then fell on the regeneration pad.

"Gumball are you alright?" Bobert asked.

"I'm fine go get the others." Gumball told him putting pressure on his shoulder.

Bobert went to get the others, and Gumball looked at a door that read "OPERATION ATAMANTIUM." And started to crawl over to it.

After Gumball crawled away,the regeneration pad started to spark,and then it turned on. The micro managers saw no body part to reattach so they began to turn the missing parts to metal.

Gumball entered the room to see a bunch of needles, and a tank with no water.

"Jalen destroyed the regeneration pad, so this is all I've got to survive." Gumball said looking at his wounds. They were really deep, and dangerous.

Gumball turned the machine on and got in the tank. A mask to allow him to breath was put on his face, and the tank was filled with water,then the needles were injected into Gumball's body.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!" Gumball screamed extremely loud due to the needles,the substances in the needles began to go inside Gumball.

The gang heard the scream,it was the loudest scream they ever heard.

"That was Gumball." Penny said.

The gang ran to the atamantium room to see Gumball in the tank with all the needles substances injected into Gumball.

"No ones ever survived." Striker said.

The tank water was drained and the door opened by itself. Gumball was unresponsive.

Everyone started to cry except Bobert,who couldn't cry because he was a robot,and Striker.

But then Gumball started to cough and he hopped out of the tank.

"GUMBALL!" Everyone said in union.

Everyone gave him a group hug,and thought it was over. But then they heard a noise from the regeneration room.

The walked in there to see Jalen X(He looks just like the photo on the title except he's a dark blue cat) He had a metal leg,metal right pec,metal right arm,and was wearing a metallic silver mask.

Bobert shot him but the metal deflected it.

"Fuck." Bobert said.

Jalen went up to Bobert and cut his head clean off,and oil was everywhere.

"Nooo!" Gumball said,he then felt something on his knuckles and looked down to see metal claws.

"What the?" Gumball said. He looked up and ran to Jalen, but Jalen hit him to the side with his metal arm,he hit him into the armor room.

Jalen grabbed Striker by the throat with his metal arm,and crushed his neck. Guts came out of his body and Darwin threw up.(Again.)

Just then Jalen was hit to the side, he got up and saw Gumball in Master Chief armor with his claws coming out.

"Bring it." Gumball said.

Jalen was ready for a fight,he tightened his grip to his machete. Gumball closed his fist hard with his claws all the way out.

The two walked up to each other and then...

**OH SNAP, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, you know you're mad.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Please leave a review,follow my account,and favorite the story.**

**See Ya next chapter.**

**Bye-Bye.**


	10. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 10:The End of the Beginning

Jalen was ready for a fight,he tightened his grip to his machete. Gumball closed his fist hard with his claws all the way out.

(Play this while reading /E7i3gppFi98)

The two walked up to each other and then,Gumball pushed his claws into Jalen's metal arm,Jalen pulled in out and punched Gumball right in the face with his metal arm. Gumball got up and revealed that his nose was broken,but it healed very quickly, he then put his helmet on.

Gumball did a circle kick to Jalen's face,then Jalen did a 360 and punched Gumball in the face with his non metal arm. Gumball jumped over Jalen,then kicked him in the back. Jalen turned around and swung his machete down,but Gumball dodged it and the machete got stuck in the ground.

Gumball drop kicked Jalen so he couldn't get his machete. Gumball pulled the machete out of the ground and sliced Jalen on his non metal side making him fall to the ground,Jalen kicked Gumball in the knee with his metal leg,dislocating it.

As Gumball's leg was healing, Jalen grabbed his machete and busted through the armor.

"Guys what do we do?" Lexy said.

"We can't let him fight that guy on his own he'll die." Anias said.

Carrie looked into the armor room.

"I think I have an idea." She said.

As Jalen was still stabbing Gumball's armor when he was blasted by something. H looked to see it was Lexy in a suit.

"You take him,you take all of us." She said confidently.

Deep deep deep deep down Jalen had a simile.

"This is going to be fun." He thought to himself.

He ran up to Penny kneeing her in the stomach. He pushed her aside and punched Darwin right across the face, he then turned his attention to Carrie and kicked right through her.

"I can do this all day, I'm not even wearing armor."

He turned around and kicked Anias in the face.(Wasn't hard she's probably I dunno 3 feet tall?)

He turned to Gumball swinging his machete down,but Gumball reversed it with his claws.

"UGGH he's to strong what do we do!" Darwin said scared.

"If we get him back on the regeneration pad,we can take the upgrades away replace them with normal body parts again." Anias said.

Gumball threw Jalen up.

"Could you guys speed the conversation up,or help me." Gumball said stabbing Jalen in the side.

Jalen grabbed Gumball's arm and turned it a way it shouldn't be turned and kicked him in his rib cage.

Darwin needed to find something to help Gumball protect himself. He looked in the armory room to find a round sheild.

"Gumball catch." Darwin said throwing it to Gumball.

Gumball surprisingly caught it and put it in front of himself, Jalen hit the sheild and grabbed on of Gumball's sticky plasma grenades.

He pulled the pen and threw it at Gumball's sheild but Gumball threw the shield at Jalen right when the plasma grenade went off, blowing up in his face.

Gumball ran to the shield, picked it up and attempted to hit him, but Jalen grabbed it and punched Gumball in the face,with his metal arm of course.

Jalen then threw the shield to the side and picked up Gumball by the throat. Jalen had his machete In the air and was about to stab Gumball but someone jumped in front of him taking the stab... It was Darwin.

Darwin looked down to see the machete through him,he was then pulled up by the machete.

"DARWIN!" Gumball yelled as he saw Darwin get flung against the wall. Gumball's eyes were now blood red. He stabbed Jalen in the side, making him let go of Gumball.

Gumball then punched Jalen in the face repetitively until they reached the regeneration room. Gumball hit Jalen against the ground and make his claws come out.

"This is it brother." He said looking down ready to strike... But he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his brother. Jalen then punched him in his acorns with his metal arm.

Gumball had a giant tear come out of his eye before falling to the ground in pain. Jalen got up and kicked Gumball in the face with his metal leg, making his helmet come off.

Jalen repetitively punched Gumball in the face with his metal arm until Gumball's face was gushing out blood.

Jalen was blasted by Lexy onto the ground so he would stop hitting Gumball. She ran up to him and kicked him in the face,then doing a 3-60 around him delivering a back breaker onto the regeneration pad.

She then tranquilized him,but before he fell asleep he stabbed her in the stomach. Jalen fell asleep and Gumball crawled over to the regeneration pad,taking away the upgrades.

As the machine was going off,the others walked in.

"Oh my god Lexy." Anias said scared.

"I'm fine I just need a doctor." She responded.

"You guys go get help I'll stay here, and it's ok it's all over." Gumball said.

Everyone else nodded and went to go get help,but Gumball looked at the machine with Jalen laying on top. He had to make sure it was Jalen.

He lifted up the mask and confirmed it.

"Oh Jalen if only Tina didn't do that." Gumball said.

He looked to the left to see Jalen's missing leg,he picked it up and put it in its proper place. Then he put the pec and arm in their places,and clicked "regenerate".

The machine was doing its work as Gumball was walking away he decided to do that thing in movies where he's giving an inspirational speech while walking away like a badass without even moving his mouth.

"I know my brothers the Crystal lake killer, i also know that there is still good in him."

The machine was done and all of his parts were reattached.

"So I'm going to train,upgrade this armor,and return so I can make my brother the man he used to be."

Jalen wasn't moving.

"Because I know he'll be back. And I'll be ready."

Jalen then opened his eyes.

_Choo choo ha ha._

THE END.

**Now that's a story in my opinion.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. Follow my account and favorite the story.**

**Lexy Watterson belongs to lexboss.**

**I'm going to make a sequel,and if that ones a success I'm going to make a story on your choice between Jalen vs. Gumball, Jalen vs. Jason, or Jalen vs. Jalen X.**

**I'm really exited for both of those so I'll see you there.**

**Bye-Bye.**


End file.
